Ronin Warriors Drinking game (by 4 authors)
by Lady Tyria
Summary: A drinking game! Writen by Santa Dot, Legato, Mr. Pokemon and Neo-Nee! Started by Santa Dot, who recruited others for suggestions.... posting your suggestions will make this story gain a new chapter... HELP THE EFFORT!


Santa Dot, Mr. Pokemon, Legato and Neo-Nee's Ronin Warriors Drinking Game  
  
(Note: The rules to this Drinking Game are simple. Someone says, "I've never...: and anyone who has, has to drink. Not the whole glass, unless you want to, but a little more than a sip. Example: I've never failed a class." And then, anyone who has failed would have to drink. the winner is basically the last person concious. you can play along if you want, you probably won't have to drink to much, and if you do, email one of the author's so we can phone the nice people with the jackets and padded rooms fer you.)  
  
::For the first time since Talpa's defeat, the five Ronins, Mia, Uli, Lady Kayura and the three remaining warlords were gathered at Mia's mansion for the Drinking Game they had agreed upon many years gone by.::  
Ryo: ::Looks around at the many people gathered around the living room in a large circle:: Everybody ready?  
All Except For Ryo: Yep.  
Sage: I'll go first. I've never tried to kill a Ronin Warrior.  
::Kayura, Ryo, Sekhmet, Dais, Cye and Kento all drink. kayura looks at Kale::  
kayura: Um, Kale?  
Kale: What?  
Kayura: You've tried to kill a Ronin Warrior before.  
Kale: So?  
Cye: Kento, I thought you said you explained the rules to Kale.  
Kento: So sue me, I ate your chili instead.  
Cye: Kento!  
Rowen: ::After explaining the rules to Kale:: I've never eaten a book.  
:: Kale and Kento drink::  
Kento: :: whining:: Ro, I thought you said you wouldn't tell!  
Mia: I've never worn a Mythical Armor.  
::Everyone other than Mia drinks. Mia looks to Uli in surprise.::  
Ryo: Mia, remember that bridge that mysteriously blew up three months ago?  
::Mia nods::  
Uli: Ryo let me try his armor.  
Ryo: Okay... Let's get off that subject now... It's my turn. I've never had my hair coloured blue.  
::Rowen and Dais both drink. Dais gives Kale a death glare.::  
Cye: I've never eaten seafood.  
::Kayura, Mia, Kento, Kale, Ryo, Sage and Uli drink.::  
Kayura: I've never talked to a fish.  
::Cye, Kento and Kale drink.::  
Kento: I've never gotten an "A".  
Rowen: Did you _have_ do do something like that? Oh yeah, the book thing...  
::Rowen, Mia, Cye, Ryo and Sage drink. The Warlords and Kayura look confused.::  
Kale: What's an "A"?  
Kento: Don't worry, I don't think you'd have one.  
Kale: Better take a drink, just in case. ::Kale drinks.::  
Uli: I've never been of legal drinking age.  
::Everyone except Uli drinks.::  
Dais: I've never been turned down by a girl.  
::Kento, Kale and Uli drink.::  
Kale: I've never played this game before.  
Ryo: Aw, you suck.  
::Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Kento, Mia and Sekhmet drink.::  
Sekhmet: I've never been fully human.  
::Everyone other than Sekhmet Drinks.::  
Sage: I've never been anything but blond.  
::Everyone except Sage drinks. Uli's starting to look really drunk since this is is first encounter with alocohol.::  
Rowen: I've never not burned a kitchen.  
Cye: Oh-oh, THAT was mean. I'm so gonna get you back for that.  
::Cye, Dais and Uli drink.::  
Ryo: I've burnt one once, do I have to drink?  
Rowen: No.  
Mia: ::Looks to Ryo:: I thought you were a good cook.  
Ryo: When I was five, I hated my mom's curtains and I loved playing with matches, you figure it out.  
Mia: Oh. I've never kissed a girl.  
::Everyone other than Mia drinks. Everyone looks shockedly at Kayura and so no one notices as Uli passes out.::  
Dais: WHAT???!??  
Kayura: It was my mom, ok?  
Dais: Oh, oh... OH, ok, that makes sense.  
Ryo: I've never danced around my room in my boxers.  
::Kento, Kale and Sage drink.::  
Cye: I've never played with matches.  
Ryo: Aw, man, Mia, this is ALL your fault!  
::Ryo's words seem to be getting a little slurred. He drinks.::  
Kayura: I...uh...oh. This gets hard after a while. I'm outta ideas.  
Ryo: oh come on, say something... anything!  
Kayura: uh... I've never slept with Ryo.  
Everyone else: huh?  
::Everyone turns to look at her. Well, almost everyone. Rowen sneaks a drink. Ryo sees this and breaks out laughing, and falls to the ground doing so. Everyone dismisses it as him being drunk.::  
Dais: That was really random.  
Kayura: Yeah, but it was a valid comment.  
Sekhmet: Valid, but POINTLESS. it's not like anyone was going to drink!  
Kayura: Well, it's not like I had a better idea.let's just get on with the game.  
Kento: Can I eat something?  
Rowen: No, that would slow the alcohol's progress and thus gives you an advantage.  
Kento: Chances are that I wouldn't have understood that if I hadn't been buzzed!  
Rowen: It means it'll make you tak longer to pass out, and being the last to pass out is the point of this game.  
Kento: So, can i eat?  
Rowen: NO!  
Kento: Why not??  
Rowen: I just told you!  
Kento: But i always forget that sorta thing!  
::Kale drinks. Everyone looks over at him::  
Kale: That was Kento's turn, wasn't it?  
Mia: Um... well, i guess it is NOW. I guess. Ok, Uli... uh... Uli???  
:: Everyone _FINALLY_ looks over to wehere Uli is passed out on the floor::  
Sage: When'd he pass out?  
Ryo: Who knows, he IS only sixteen. So, who's after Uli?  
Dais: I am. I've never kisses a boy.  
::Mia, Kayura, Ryo and Rowen drink::  
Ryo and Rowen: dads. ::Everyone nods in understanding::  
Kale: I've never mediterated.  
Sage: Was that supposed to be meditated?  
Kale: Yes. At least, I think so...  
Sage: Oh, well, in THAT case...   
::Sage and Kale drink::  
Rowen: Kale, you're not supposed to drink on your OWN question!  
Kale: But I just remembered that I've done it before!  
Sekhmet: oh, let's get on with it and ignore Kale's idiocricy. I have never been called Santa by anyone 'cept Kale.  
::Sage drinks. Everyone looks at him.::  
Sage: Last year, i had a job as a departement store Santa Claus. I've never drinken hot apple cider.  
::Cye, Kale and Kento drink::  
Rowen: I've never been able to watch "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas" without crying.  
:: Everybody else drinks::  
Ryo: Aww... poor baby!  
Mia: It has never taken me longer than a half hour to get ready to go somewhere.  
::Sage, Rowen, Ryo, Cye, kayura, Kento, Dais, Kale and Sekhmet all drinks.::  
Ryo:Uhh, my turn? I've never slept with Kayura...  
::Dais, Sage, Kento and kale drink. Dais looks stunned.::  
Dais: What?!  
kayura: It was during our temporary break up, I was lonely.  
Dais: That only lasted ONE day!  
Kayura: So?  
::Dais sighed::  
Cye: I've never spit in someone's work. == *Dedicated to Loriberry*  
::Kale, Kento and Mia drink::  
Kayura: I've never slept with Rowen.  
::Everyone looks at Kayura again as Ryo sneaks a drink.::  
Kento: I've never fantasized about slapping Uli.  
::Everyone else drinks.::  
Ryo: I'm sure glad Uli's passed out...  
Dais: I've never been this mad at Kayura before.  
::Kayura pouts and everyone drinks::  
Kale: I've never been mad at Kayura.  
::Everyone drinks. Dais chugs a whole bottle of beer, and Kayura pouts again::  
Mia: kale, I thought you just drank for being as mad as Dais at Kayura.  
kale: Exactly! Dais isn't angry at Kayura, he's her boy friend!  
Ryo: You haven't been paying much attention, have you?  
Kale: No. Why, what happened?  
Sekhmet: I've never gone swimming.  
::Kale, Kento, Sage, Rowen, Ryo and Cye drink.::  
Sage: I've never had purple hair.  
::Dais drinks, with another glare towards Kale.::  
Rowen: I've never had a pet fish.  
::Cye, Kale and Kento drink.::  
Mia: I've never been in love with someone 100% human.  
::Everyone drinks.::  
Ryo: I've never had orange hair.  
::Dais drinks, with a third evil glare at Kale.::  
Cye: I've never eaten a dust bunny.  
::Kale and Kento drink::  
Kayura: I've never slept with Sekhmet.  
::Mia drinks.::  
Kento: I've never gone a day without eating.  
::kayura, Mia and Sekhmet drink::  
Dais: I've never been so mad at one person in my entire life.  
::Kayura looks like she's going to cry, and everyone else drinks.::  
Kale: I've never singed in the shower.  
::Sage, Kento, Ryo, Rowen and Dais drink::  
Sekhmet: I've never not had green hair.  
::Everyone drinks::  
Mia: Yah, but it looks sexy, Sheky.  
Sage: Sheky??? ::Ryo breaks out laughing:: I've never had a girlfriend for more than three days.  
::Sekhmet, Kale, Kento, Dais and Ryo drink.::  
Rowen: I've never had sexual fantasies about fish.  
::Cye drinks then passes out. Ryo bursts out laughing again.::  
(main author's note: Cye does not and has never had sexual fantasies about fish. He was drunk enough that he heard the word fish, and assumed that he'd have to drink)  
Mia: Y'know Cye's drunk when... ::Ryo laughs more:: I've never admitted to being an alcoholic.  
::Ryo, Rowen and Sage drink.::  
Ryo: I've never read on-line Moffatt fics.  
::Kento, Kale, Mia and Rowen drink.::  
Kayura: I've never slept with Cye.  
::Mia drinks. Sekhmet has no troubles with this, so he must have all ready known.::  
Kento: I've never not had tylenol without mayo on it.  
::No one drinks. Kento snaps his fingers in dismay. Kale blinks::  
Kale: What's Tylenol?  
Mia: Kale, you won't have.  
kale: Y'never know, better drink just in case.  
::kale drinks::  
dais: I've never been naughtely spanked.  
:Everyone looks at him with sickened faces they chug their drinks to get the image out of their minds.::  
Kento::whispers to Kale:: Poor Kayura.  
Kale: I've never ::cries a little:: pealed potatoes.  
Ryo: What the hell kind of thing is that man? Yuo're not even trying!  
::kale runs out of the room crying, then runs back in a few minutes later:  
Kale: All better!  
::Kayura, Rowen and Dais drink.::  
Sekhmet: I have never gotten to watch the light in someone's eyes fade as their last breath pushes past their lips. :: laughs wickedly::  
::Ryo drinks. Everyone looks at him in shock::  
Ryo: What?! You've never done that??  
Sage: I have never beaten up the mickey mouse mascot at Disney land.  
::Kento and Ryo drink, then look at each other and high five.::  
Ryo: Hell yeah, man.  
Kento: Good times, good times....  
Rowen: I have never called an elderly woman and said, "WASSUP????"  
::Everyone looks at him, then one by one, they all drink. Rowen goes to the kitchen, phones Talpa, and yells out, "WASSUP????" then hangs up and rejoins the thers::  
Mia::looks down saddly:: I've never, well, ya know... with Sekhmet...  
::Everyone looks to her and says, "I hope not."" Except for Rowen who sneaks a drink. Ryo raises an eyebrow at this.::  
Ryo: What the hell?  
Rowen: I'm sorry  
::Everyone else is too drunk to realize what they were talking about....::  
*ThE tWo MoSt DrEaDeD wOrDs In AlL oF fAnDom....*  
***TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***  
  
  
Once again, this fanfic, tho posted by Tyria, is By Santa Dot (the little evil period on Tyria's computer who somehow developed a personality... and an urge to destroy Tyria's credibility as a fanfic writer by threatening to put periods everywhere except where there should be periods unless Santa got to write her own fics...), Mr. Pokemom (A female author also hiding behind a fake-ish persona to save credability ;;;), Legato (a quasi-psychotic friend from chat), and Neo-Nee(hiding behind a name to save her non-existant credibility??? talking gundams... i dun care if it was my idea.... ok,maybe i do....  



End file.
